Haroiin Paatii!
by Sally K. Michaelisse
Summary: P3-AU. TRICK OR TREAT! Siapa yang paling banyak mengumpulkan permen ialah yang menang! Ada yang menunggu di atas sana...Nggak, bukan di surga. RATED T FOR LANGUAGE.
1. Costumes, Tactics and Humiliation!

Sally:….pertama kalinya….

Cast P3:….?

Sally: GUE BIKIN CERITA KOMEDI!

Cornell: Bener juga ya. Lu seringnya buat cerita angst ama….-piiip- sih.

Sally: maka dari itu; gue nyoba! LATIAN! LATIAN! Saya gak mungkin bikin cerita tentang orang pukul-pukulan **semangka **(A.K.A murder) ama orang-bermata-bengkak-bengkak (A.K.A angst) terus!

Minato: apa lagi Bestowed Punishment lo…Isinya gituan.

Sally: ufufufu….*ketawa jahat*

Cornell: *nusuk Sally pake rapier Joyeuse* berisik lo. Tuh, udah disuruh tampil.

Sally: OKEEE! Pertama-tama, saya ngaku saya tak membuat main plotnya P3 karena saya GOBLOK! Dan, sodara-sodari, saya memutuskan untuk membuat fanfic humor pertama saya karena saya stres mikirin plot BP saya yang terlalu alay dan _gloomy. _Maka dari itu, saya memutuskan untuk membuat fic ini…

P3 cast: "HAROOIIN PAATII"!

Sally: …Saya putuskan untuk menggoreng otak (_otak-otak __**manusia**__)_saya dulu agar komedi-komedinya bisa jadi se-fresh mungkin. JADI, KALO GAK PUAS, REVIEW! Ada OC dan OOC dikit, sepertinya…

Ryoji: dan siapakah itu?

Sally: …*senyum jahat* _let us look for that later_…_nee?_

Ryoji: *sweatdrop*

* * *

"**Haroiin Paatii"! **

**A Persona 3 fanfic **

**Sally K. Michaelisse**

**Minato Arisato-Ryoji Mochizuki  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Costumes, Tactics and...Humiliation!  
**

_**Early Morning…**_

Si pemuda berambut biru nyentrik bernama Minato Arisato membuka matanya, perlahan-lahan menggeliat jatuh ke bawah lantai saking malesnya. Pak, mas, keliatan kayak ulet bulu lho!

Saking males-bangetnya, hapenya yang lagi mainin lagu "Burn My Bread" sampe dikacangin. Tau gak, kalo yang dengerin saiah saiah banting lho hapenya! Soalnya bahasa in'gurisunya bikin ketawa. Cuma tetep aja bagus…

Dengan betenya, si Minato ganti baju ke seragam SMA Gekkoukannya…

Dan baju itu menghilang! OH TIDAK! Sodara-sodara sebangsa setanah aer satu nusa satu bangsa dari Sabang sampe….Merauke….SA…fuuh…haah..haah..ha..Minum dulu…ADUH NAJIS SAYA MINUM INGUS ORANG!

OB: itu Lemonade tolol!

Haaa…Apa yang terjadi? Meskipun saya (bisa dibilang) stalker-nya Minato saya gak sampe sejauh ini lho! Paling-paling cuma _bayangin _dia telanjang sebelum tidur, sampe donlotin wallpapernya selusin! Iya, habis itu saya kena kutukan dari CornellDeacon karena lebay….

Minato pun mangap sampe kegantengannya ilang…Menghilanglah muka seperti putra salju itu….Lalu dilaletin, terus mati, jadi gembok lagi saking shocknya.

"EH TUNGGU BELUM GOBLOOOK!"Teriak Minato, entah menerima telepati dan Breaking The Fourth Wall atau apa. Langsung, seperti Sapidarman epilepsi, dia loncat ke lantai satu dan berteriak…

"EH MANA SERAGAM GUE?"

WAAW! HEBAT SODARA-SODARA! MUNGKIN DIA HARUS MASUK NOAH'S ARK CIRCUS (Kuroshitsuji)! LALU KARENA DIA BISA AKROBAT, MARI KITA MASUKIN DIA KE INFERNO (Phantom of Inferno)!

Yukari yang entah lagi ngapain ama Fuuka-HYAW! JANGAN-JANGAN YURIII! Langsung terperanjat kaget sampe marah-marah menggerutu kayak orang gila kayak di episode _The Answer…_Yaah, Yutakoyaki nyap-nyap lagi…

Fuuka pun tiba-tiba menelan ludahnya sampe keselek! KELUAR DARI IDUNG—Oh tunggu, dia 'kan lagi flu.

"_JENGKOL!" _teriak Fuuka kaget, dalem ati. "Ehm! Ada apa, Minato-kun?"

"S-seragam gu—ehm, aku mana?"

Yukari, geli ama betapa Amnesiak (amnesiac terlalu KEREN!) si bocah Punk satu ini langsung facepalm ke jidadh—ya Tuhan, jidatnya sambil ketiwi-ketiwi (ketawa sudah jadul) sendiri…

"Eh, tumben si Minato tolol. GYAHAHAHAHAAAA! HAHAAHAHAAAHAHAHAAAA—" Junpei yang lagi asik-asiknya mengejeki Minato secara verbal pun langsung keselek sendok mi ayam…Tunggu, emang ada gitu mi ayam di Jepang?

CornellDeacon: udah gue bilang 'sendok'nya!

Iya, jadi si Junpei makan sendok mi ayam! Terbuat dari terigu, telor, ama seng yang kaya **zat ****besi! **Terus yah, dia keselek terus sekarat.

Lalu, ajaib, sendoknya bisa keluar lagi!

"Minato-kun, hari ini itu Harr—bah, halr-mmmh, ha—"Yukari, komat-kamit?

"Halloween, Minato-san. Jadi, hari ini Mitsuru-san memutuskan untuk meliburkan sekolah dan mengadakan festival Halloween." Susul Aigis, iya, ia 'kan ingin membantu, karena ia adalah anak yang taat pada aturan, rajin beribadah kepada Tuhan, setia pada teman, dan berbakti pada orang tua…

"YAK, ITU MAKSUD GUE!" Teriak Yukari setengah gondok.

"Hah, gue kira Mitsuru-senpai gak kayak gitu."

"Iihihihihihihhhh…"Fuuka pun mulai ketiwi kayak kuda.."'kan kita persuade..."

"SUPAYA LIBUR! TAU GAK SEH LO? LIBUR MEN! LIBUR! RRRRRRRRRRRR!" Junpei, jangan mengejeki o-KH-ang lebih lagi! Kau be-KH-ani mengejeki saya, Sally Michaelisse, si Autho-KH- inkompeten dan te-KH-bu-KH-uk ini? Jangan membuka aib saya, yah!

"Oh, jadi hari ini gak ada pelajaran dong?"

"…kan festival, kubilang?"

"Jadi…Ke sekolahnya pake apa?"

Telanjang!

Minato pun mangap lagi…Dikerubungin laler lagi…

"nggak kok, pake baju bebas."

Seperti malaikat-malaikat yang turun ke bumi, Minato pun merasa tenang kembali…

Maaf, saya goblok!

* * *

**Gekkoukan High School, Morning…**

PAS (KYAAA! PAAASSS!) ketika Minato MASUK (HYAW!) ke kelas, tiba-tiba ia menelan lalat- ya ampun- ludah karena kaget!

Karena…

Tiba-tiba orang-orang pada bermuka pucat semua…Badan lemah, letih, lesu….lima el deh poko' e…

Sementara, sang ketua kelas berdiri di depan kelas, memegang sebuah kotak putih yang bertuliskan kostum.

Kenapa takut? Karena…

"yaak….sial-sial dapet baju cewek dah…" Ujar si Iinchou pucat. "Lu kira gue 'ndiri kagak takut?"

"Hei! Sinisini!" Sahut Ryobitch—waduh salah—Ryoji dari kursinya. Minato pun langsung memasang mode Flash-nya dan langsung duduk di kursi.

"Apaan?"

Itu tuh…Ada lomba _striptease…_ARGH! NI BAHASA APAAN SEH!

"Nanti ada lomba cosplay cewek dan cowok! Tapi, masalahnya…Yang dapet kostum cewek bakalan digondokin…ADUH AKU TAKUT NIH! AIBKU NANTI KALO KEBUKA GIMANA?" Ujar Ryoji sambil menggigiti bibirnya pake sambel Terasi dari Gorontalo (HAH?). NIKMAT! Apalagi dia itu SHADOW! DAGINGNYA SEENAK DAGING SAPI KOBE!

"Oke, mulai…Gue panggil per-absen ya…"Kata si Iincho sambil Ponari Sweat-drop. _Aduh, nama gue Abe Masao lagi…_

"_Gue…Duluan ya.." _Saking paniknya si Iincho gak bisa bersuara lagi.

* * *

**3-D...**

"…Sanada…Akihiko?"

Si Akihiko, yang namanya kepanggil, langsung maju ke depan. Cewek-cewek hatinya udah dag-dig-dug-klepek-klepek-Alabumbum, penasaran dia mau pake baju apa…

Dengan muka stoic, dia ambil kertas berwarna putih itu dan…

Hasilnya…

"APA? APA? APAAA?" Satu fangirl yang udah kesurupan langsung teriak-teriak gaje.

"F-Frankenstein?"

Dan cewek-cewek pun langsung teriak semua (kecuali Mitsuru), mengingat bahwa baju Frankenstein itu robek-robek kayak rebeka nginjek tai prek…(lho?) Seinget mereka lho.

* * *

**2-E...**

"Yamagishi Fuuka?"

"A-ah, iya?"

"Jadi koordinatornya, ya?"

"…iya.."Pupuslah harapan cetek Fuuka untuk menjadi Gothic girl…

"Seli Mikaelis?"

"Ya!"

Si cewek-berambut-lampu-minyak pun langsung mengangkat kertas dari toples biskuit itu…

"YEEEE! GOTHIC GIRL…GOTHIC GIRL…"

Mendengar teriakan menyakitkan itu, Fuuka pun mengalihkan wajahnya ke jendela dan menyanyikan lagu D'Masiv….

Sabar Fuuka, role-mu gak membosankan kok!

* * *

**Back to 2-F...**

"Arisato Minato?"

….

"…Gothic boy…."

"Aigis, koordinator, ya?"

"Siap."

"Takeba Yukari?"

….

"Ah, black witch!"

"Iori Junpei?"

….

"UEH! NAJIS KEREN! PAMPIR CINA EUY!" Wauw, Junpei bisa bahasa Sunda!

"Mochizuki Ryoji?"

….

….

AGAK LAMA! DIA MIKIR DULU SIH!

"UDAH RYOJI-KUN! PILIH AJA SALAH SATU 'SOK!" Wauw, orang Sunda dari mana ini?

Ryoji pun berdoa, dan mengambil salah satu kertas kecil mungil berwarna putih seperti saya…(PLAAAKK!)

Hasilnya?

"…..Hee? _Nanii_?"Gumam Ryoji gak napsu. "….PAKE GAUN, pemimpin regu cowok/cewek?"

Para cowok dan para fangirls pun langsung berteriak NAPSU! HIII NAJIS SOALNYA MUKA RYOJI KAYAK CEWEK SIH!

* * *

_**After School….**_

"GYAHAHAHAHAH!" Junpei ketiwi-ketiwi kayak kakek-kakek. "Kocak amat yak si Ryoji? Penasaran gue pengen liat dia!" Katanya sambil make kostum pampir—blah-vampir cina-nya.

"Gue juga…"Kata Minato, mukanya memerah. Hmm, curiga gue…"Pfft…ufufufufu…PPPPRRET" lho? Oh nahan ketawa ama kentut ya lu? Eh ngga, ternyata cuma muncrat dikit kuahnya.

"O ya, kenapa gak di sini aja?"

"Lagi dipakein kostum ama Akihiko-senpai."

Intip-tip-tip-dukk yukk…

"_A…Akihiko…Senpai…" _

Hmm, bisa mendengar desahan sedikit nih gue! Ada apa ya? INTIP AH!

"_S-sabar….dikit lagi selese kok…"_

"_Uhnn….sakit…" _

KYAA! KYAA! KYAA!

"_Ngepas….ngepas…Sempit…Uuuhhh…" _

RYOJI PAKE KORSET!

"IYA GUE TAU! EMANG GITU TAKDIRNYE! GAK PERNAH PAKE KORSET APE LU YA?"Teriak Akihiko frustasi ambil nendang punggung si Ryoji.

"SAKIT TAUK! AKU GAK BISA NAPAS!"

"SALAH SENDIRI NGAMBIL KERTAS GITUAN!"

"SALAH SENPAI SENDIRI MAU MAKEIN AKU KORSET! Trus, darimana Senpai TAU CARANYA MAKE KORSET?" teriak Ryoji sama frustasinya.

"MIKI! UDAH DIEM AJE LU! NIH GAUNNYA!" Dan, dengan kemurkaan ala Orang Betawi itu Akihiko keluar dari 2-F, sebelum sempet kesandung ama baju Pemulungnya—eh salah—Frankensteinnya…

Dan, menyadari bahwa kesalahannya sendiri marah-marah ama si Akihiko, si Ryoji pun memake gaunnya dengan komat-kamit…

DAN, DIMULAILAH NEGOSIASI ANTARA REGU CEWEK DAN COWOK! GIMANAKAH SODARA-SODARA SETANAH AER SATU NUSA SATU BANGSA DARI SABANG SAMPE….fuuh…haah…Me…rau..ke?

TU BI KONTINUD!

CornellDeacon: TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

**Author's note: **Aah, segar rasanya membuat cerita seperti ini. Saya mencoba sekali-kali make bahasa Non-EYD buat berkreasi…Akhirnya kesampean juga. Rasanya susah banget membuat komedi-komedi ala orang Jakarta itu…Bah, rasanya saya dengerin _slapstick _mulu deh tiap hari di sekolah. Maka dari itu, saya minta saran dan kritik anda lewat Review. Saya sendiri ingin mencari sebuah referensi baru dari Jokes orang Indonesia…Karena saya kuper!

REVIEWS HIGHLY APPRECIATED!

-Sally


	2. Preparing Battle, Minutes to Death Match

HAI!

Namaku Kaori Nagisa.

Entah kenapa, namaku mirip kayak Kaworu Nagisa dari Evangelion!

Karena narrator-nya unreliable banget, jadi sekarang ini Point of View-ku! Imut, kan?

Aku adalah…anak gembala…suka..meriang…serta menggila…

Eh salah ya? Oke. Aku adalah stalker—ralat—pacar Minato Arisato! Dia pergi dari Tokyo setelah dia naik kelas dua SMA, karena dia mau masuk boarding school SMA Gekkoukan ini! Dasaar, jangan tinggalin aku doong! Teganya dirimu teganya teganya teganya dirimu—PUWAH! Meninggalkan daku, kekasihmu yang cantik dan rupawati (rupa**wan** kan buat cowok, rupa**wati **buat cewek) ini?

Makanya, hari ini, aku mau pergi ke Tatsumi Port Island untuk menjenguk Minato-kun; kebetulan sekolah lagi libur, ada rapat besar-besaran guru!

Maka dari itu, langkah pertama adalah—

SMA GEKKOUKAN!

Jangan-jangan, dia **udah** _selingkuh _(CHECK!)_, ngerayain Valentine_ (CHECK!)_ , _trus _pergi ke festival musim panas _(CHECK!) ama cewek lain selain akyu! Makanya, aku mau nanya dia to-the-point dan ngelabrak si cewek brengsek itu!

Dan ini udah _speech _pembukanya! Si Seli lagi pergi! Baca sana!

* * *

"Hmmm….2-F…"Itu nama tempatnya oke? Oh ya…

_**Evening….**_

Dengan langkah seperti Sherlock Holmes lagi kena flu berat, Kaori melangkah ke arah pintu berwarna putih dan langsing seperti aku (-ditampar-) DAN—

"Eh wig gue copot—COPOT BENERAN!" Itu Ryoji, ya.

Dan melihat Sadakooo! Banzai, banzaiii.

Seketika Kaori pun pingsan dan klejotan di lante saking takutnya sama hantu, karena….

_Malam itu, Kaori seperti biasa menyisiri rambutnya yang merah dan serem—ehm dengan tekun, taat, dan bersahaja. Waw, lebay. _

_Karena lampunya remang-remang, idungnya pernah kecolok hairpin sekali…dan miraculous banget—bulu idungnya copot! _

_Namun yang lebih serem dari itu adalah—_

"_Eh Kaori punya hair gel gak lo?" _

_Seketika, hujan di malam yang mendung itu pun turun (gak nyambung. I know), gak ada oujyek, beycyek, petir kayak meincret, dan tampaklah wajah Minato yang super emo DAN GAK ADA MUKANYA. _

_Malam itu, suasana keluarga Nagisa pun dapat dianggap—ehm, thriller. _

Ryoji pun cuma bisa sweatdrop ngeliatin dia epilepsi di lante…

"Heei? Heei." HALOO? HALOOO Ryoji!

"Haloo? Haloo!" HAAI! HAII!

HALO!

HAI!

HAI HAI HALO HALO HAI HALO HAI!

HALO HALO HAI HAI HALO HAI HALO!

hai!

halo!

….oooo….

Aii…

Ah, OK, lupa. Let's move on, shall we.

* * *

**_Gekkoukan High School, Halllway_**__

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Minato ngerasa gak enak—

Napa ya? Mens kali? Dia 'kan _man, _makanya _Mens. _Lho gak nyambung.

Iya siih, rasanya Limo el ama dingiin, banget sampe dia bersin dan ingusnya muncrat 1 _mili_meter.

_Kok gue ada firasat bakalan terjadi hal yang buruk—_

"HYAAAA! MII-NAA-TOOO!"

..bener! Pasti si Minato keturunan mama Fortuna—hah?

Minato agak merinding juga sih ngeliatin si Ryoji lari-lari dengan wig yang belum ditata itu…Kayak si Buta dari Gua Hantu kali ya?

"sialan lu Sal—KYAA!" (WHAT THE F—KAAK! KAAK!)

…ups! Kayaknya gue BARU SAJA bikin dia tersandung…Au 'ah, gue mau pergi ke _female headquarter _di 2-E dulu. Digantiin sama Sally-sama, yah.

Dan, wanita itu pun tertarik oleh sang Gravitasi, dan refleksnya sangat lambat untuk bangkit kembali.

Namun, sang Romeo, yang setia menolongnya demi cinta, langsung…

MENGHINDAR. Allooo, Sally balik lagii!

Maka, jatuhlah Ryoji ke lante dengan dramatis.

"ADUH!"

"Nape lu?"

Dengan mukanya yang udah rata (MASYA ALLAH!), Ryoji pun ngomong dengan suara serek bahwa…

Ya ampyuun, si Kaori diculik ama _female headquarter_!

Thanks, Ryoji. Nih cepek buat beli permen!

"Permen?...Aku gak suka permen! Aku maunya balon!"

Jangan, nanti phobia saya kambuh.

"Mampus, dong!"

Ella-ella-E-e-e-….Apa?

"Nggak."

* * *

**2-E**

Di dalem dua e A.K.A 2-E, si Kaori anak yang tak bersalah taat pada aturan agama dan berbakti kepada ortu dan guru dan berguna untuk nusa dan bangsa fuuh….hhaaaa…haaa…di….doo….dorong ama Natsuki da' Kebo (_bull_y 'kan?) ke kursi orang….

"Eh, nemu relawan nih." Katanya. "Ya gak Fuuka? Ya gak ya gak ya gak ya gak?" Akhirnya Natsuki mulai nari ala orang Bali, nari Kecak saking 'ya gak'nya itu banyak banget...lho?

"Uhmm….Dia bukan anak dari sekolah ini 'kan? Nggak apa-apa?" Tanya Fuuka sopan. Sumpe de, ni anak adalah orang terwaras yang ada di Universe fic ini.

"Tak apa. Aku sudah tahu tujuannya kemari." Wauw, Mitsuru paranormal!

"eh, apa?" Tanya Yukari gak sabar.

"….menjenguk Arisato." Dalem hati, dia bilang "_Uuuh, sebeell! 'kan seksian akyu daripada dia…Dia 'kan cuma C cup…_"

"SALAH SALLY! EXECUTION!"

OKE! SAYA SALAH! Oopsie Daisie!

Yukari langsung gloomy lagi mengetahui cewek ini tahu soal Minato…Iya, Yukari itu stalker sejatinya, 'kan?

"BUKAN SIIH! GARUDYNE!"

AAAAAH! SAYA DITERBANGKAN KE SURGAA! Eh, ada Oma…Assalamu'alaikum, Oma…

"IYA! DIA BISA KITA PAKE SEBAGE RELAWAN KITA! Ayo, pakein dia baju sadako! CEPET!" Waauw, napsumu bagus, Yukari.

"NAPSU LU! Dasar cewek jelek kayak bebek pantatnya robek!" Teriak seorang cewek berbaju ala bangsawan nyentrik bernama Cornell Deacon, barengan ama saiah.

"Udah mulai ajah!" Sally-sama, split persona saya yang sangat lembut, halus, dan feminin, langsung nolongin Yukari dari dampratan Cornell Deacon yang pedes….

Maka, mulailah orang-orang dari geng Yukari makein si Kaori baju Sadako, yang cuma daster putih panjang terus si Kaori dikasih wig…Ehh disiram.

"KOK GUE DISIRAM?"

"K-kamu 'kan Sadako…?" Ujar Fuuka sambil senyum-senyum manis ala si Maissy.

"Iya, elu Sadako. Sama-sama jadi hantu kalo mati, basah lagi matinya." Kritik Cornell pedes sepedes sambel di Rumah Makan Soto Kudus ama Balsem Otot Geliga (_tau apa maksudnya kaan, Cornell? __**Balseem**_?).

Saya gak tau darimana pedesnya, cuma si Kaori mukanya shock banget gitu.

Kaori pun menggerutu dikit ke cewek berkacamata itu, sambil ngelap air di mukanya…

"BAH! CUIH! K-kita ini…Pengen ngapain si'?"

Para cewek senyum sambil ngeliatin jam dan Kaori, sejenak.

Sekarang udah jam Enem sore.

"OKE! KITA MULAI!"

Dan Cornell—sepertinya sang eksekutor nanti—nyeret-nyeret Kaori dengan napsunya.

* * *

_**Gekkoukan High School, 2nd Floor, Hallway  
**_

Para cewek, baris di kanan sampe mentok ke belakang…Ada yang kejeduk, mas.

Para cowok, baris di kiri sampe mentok ke idem….Yaah, kejeduk lagi dah. Kejeduknya bareng lagi.

Para cewek lagi gak sabar pengen tawuran ama cowok, sementara para cowok Ponari Sweat-drop karena Mitsuru berpartisipasi! AAAAAH!

Dia pake baju seksi banget- Cosplaynya Catwoman tanpa topeng untuk sementara, dan dia bawa _cambuk asli. _

Aduuh…Kok gue nulis aja gak enak ya?

Akihiko, yang merasa kayak _pemulung persus anaknya Kaisar Jepang _langsung dingin fangirl yang ngeliatin dia dari tadi langsung ambil sapu tangan dan ngelap keringetnya. Beberapa ngejilat keringet Akihiko yang asem dan bau—najis banget 'kan? GUE AJA YANG NGEJILAT!—lho?

"Anjrit, liat tuh Akihiko-san….Mitsuru-san hot banget ya-AWH! MYAAW!" (wha-?)kata Junpei, mengucapkan surat wasiatnya sebelum ditinju Akihiko di muka.

"TOLOL! Kalo kita di eksekusi ama dia gimanaa, tolool?"DOBEL TOLOL! OOSEM!

"Ha, eksekusi?"

"…nggak tau sih lo."

"OKE, SEMUA! Pertama mari kita applause ke Mitsuru-kun dulu, yang telah membuat kita refreshing dengan acara asik ini, yang SAMA SEKALI TIDAK dimonitor guru!" Teriak Hidetoshi napsu, sampe diliatin anggota OSIS lainnya."KARENA HANYA DUA BULAN SEBELUM UJIAN, kita refreshing dulu! Namun ingat, sebagai seorang murid, kita—"

"Oke, karena dia goblok, gue aja yang ngomong."Potong Minato sambil ngambil mic-nya. "Okay, are you ready to roll, everyone?"

Karena Crowning Moment of Awesome-nya Minato yang bisa bahasa inggris tanpa noda gelap dan flek hitam lalu bekas jerawat itu, para regu tepuk tangan penuh niat untuk menang. Minato cuma ngangguk pelan cuma dalem ati dia senyum-senyum genit.

"Oke, semua udah tau apa yang bakal terjadi hari ini?" Lu juga baru dikasi tau beberapa detik yang lalu. "KITA BAKALAN ADA KOMPETISI TRICK OR TREAT YANG DISELENGGARAKAN HARI INI!" Penonton pun teriak-teriak cheering, "Jadi, yang paling banyak meminta warga Tatsumi Port Island manisan dan kue, bakalan mendapat hadiah!"

Penonton pun pada gemuruh nanyain hadiahnya apaan, Minato juga cuma bisa cengo' bayangin hadiah yang bakal dikasih. Setelah si Chihiro darling ngasi tau hadiahnya apaan Minato pun tereak napsu, "LIBURAN KE HOTEL KYOTO BUAT DARMAWISATA NANTIII!" Dan….tereak lagi….ah cape' gua nulisnya.

"Namun gak semudah itu, karena sang pemberi hadiah alias Marylene-sama bakalan menunggu kalian di ATAP SEKOLAH!" Dan Ryoji pun bersin di atap karena diomongin…Kenceng lagi…"Tak lupa, kami akan memberi kalian uji nyali paling mengerikan setelah DIKEJAR KUCHISAKE ONNA! LALU….LALUUUU!"

"HEH NAPSU!" Seru anak bangsawan di belakangnya, langsung nusuk punggung Minato pake rapier Joyeuse punya suaminya…

Karena tiba-tiba Minato pingsan karena capek teriak-teriak **dan ditusuk kaya' sate**, si Hidetoshi pun ngomong lagi, "Batas waktunya adalah jam tujuh sampai JAM DUA BELAS! Dan ketentuannya akan dibacakan Chihiro-san…"

Si Chihiro pun maju dan dengan malu-malu bacain aturan mainnya. Adalah…

_- Nggak boleh balik setelah langkah terakhir tangga ke lantai 2. Yang melanggar **dieksekusi Mitsuru.**_

_- Ada dua rute; cewe' lewat tangga sebelah kiri; cowo' sebelah kanan. Jadi, nggak bakalan terjadi kecelakaan orang benyek kayak Big Mac dipenyet pantat._

_- Manisan yang udah jatoh gak bisa diambil lagi. Yang melanggar **dieksekusi Mitsuru.**_

_- Ada caranya bawa permennya! Cewek: ditaro di kepala kayak tukang sayur Indonesia bawa sayuran jaman dulu. Cowok: digendong di punggung kaya' laki-laki tangguh bawa-bawa nenek-nenek 90 tahunan tidur. Jatoh gagal!_

_- INI ADU KECEPATAN! Jadi bawanya jangan lenggak-lenggok kayak penari tradisional(aah…masa kecilku..)_

_- INI JUGA BATTLE ROYALE! Jadi mau pake Cleave, Fatal End, Sonic Punch, Kill Rush, Swift Strike, Heat Wave, Akasha Arts, Vorpal Blade, Brave Blade, de el el, Agidyne, Bufudyne, Ziodyne, Garudyne, Hamaon, Mudoon…Die for me…Samsara… Thunder Reign…Niflheim…Phanta Rhei..Ragnarok…Ardhanari…Armageddon…TERUS Sap, Poisona, Blindna, Sleep, atau malah Quickening buat benyekin orang sampe jadi daging buat Hamburger ama Bakso Pak Broto SILAHKAN! Cuma be realistic; gak boleh pake Dia, Media, Diarama, Mediarama, apalagi **MEDIARAHAN**! Yang melanggar **dieksekusi Mitsuru. PS: **Pake Midsummer Night's Dream boleh kalo pengen judi antar nasib. **TARUHANNYA HIDUP**._

- Yang dapat nyampe ke atap duluan dan tidak kabur lagi menang!

"Yak, ada yang keberatan?" Teriak Hidetoshi.

Nggak ada. Mereka takut dieksekusi Mitsuru, dan tambahannya…

Sally Michaelisse dan Cornell Deacon, dua bocah ingusan pindahan yang menjadi anggota OSIS dalam waktu singkat.

Di**gosip**kan suka menyiksa orang, lho. Apalagi Sally; motonya, "Lebih bagus matinya lambat dan berdarah daripada cepat dan bersih!" Kalo masuk TV Tropes dia ini pasti bakal masuk kategori "Diabolus Ex Machina" atau "Moral Event Horizon" atau "Creepy Child".

Apalagi Cornell: "pake tangan pun sakit, gimana pake _Rapier_?"

Dan, oh dan, dimanakah kedua cewek itu berada? Dibelakang Hidetoshi yang lagi asik-asiknya ngomong (baca: kesurupan) dan Minato yang lagi asma dan bolong punggungnya, lagi ngobrolin soal _cara menyiksa orang yang baik dan seru. _

"Naah, karena masih ada satu jam lagi untuk dimulai lombanya, para regu silahkan menyusun taktik perang yang baik di _headquarter_nya masing-masing!"

OH! Oh oh Ohppareul saranghae—tunggu. Salah. Itu mah 'Oh!'nya Girls' Generation yang lagi gue nyanyiin.

Oh ternyata oh ternyata….BIG BATTLENYA BAKAL DIMULAI SEBENTAR LAGI, SODARA SEBANGSA SETANAH AER SATU NUSA SATU BANGSA…Dari….Sabang…sampe…hh…Merauke…Apa yang dua regu ini akan rencanakan? Mari kita lihat!

* * *

**_Girl's Headquarter A.K.A 2-E_  
**

"JADI!" Dengan galaknya Cornell ngebanting kertas taktiknya ke meja sampe si Yukari keselek aer minum, "Ada yang punya usulan buat malem ini?"

Fuuka sibuk melakukan pertolongan pertama pada Yukari…

Mitsuru lagi mikir…

Sally juga mikir; karena dia telmi, ini bakalan jadi SEJAM.

Aigis JUGA mikir…

Yukari lagi seru nih; dengan indahnya mengeluarkan air mancur dari idungnya…

Hm, mana si Kaori? Kabur kah?

Mikir semua deh akhirnya. Cornell pun menghela napas panjang, kecewa.

_Orang-orang ini….Gumamnya kecewa. Gue juga ikutan bisik-bisik nih! _

"_Cornell-chan aku punya—" _

Oh, siapa ya yang teriak tadi?

"Sally…Masih mikir lu?"Katanya nepokin pundak Sally. "Udah, lu gak usah, nanti kita gagal." Katanya sambil senyum semanis stroberi—tunggu, sekecut stroberi—" gue udah bawa kertas taktik sekardus tuh; liat."

"_Tapi aku_—"

Najis serem abis miris gue gak punya ikan asin (-lho? maksa-) siapa sih yang ngomong?

Pas jari Cornell nunjuk ke arah luar, dimana seorang pengantar malang kewalahan membawa kertas taktik Cornell yang sebanyak _dua kardus, _Sally langsung mangap sampe ludahnya menghujani tangan Cornell (HIII!).

"he-he-hei! Ini 'kan cuma perang biasa! Lu kira mau ngelawan Vayne **Cadas **Solidor?"Seru Sally panik. Iya, saya gak suka yang lebay lebay…Saya 'kan rendah diri, taat pada aturan agama, pintar, tidak rajin belajar dan setia kepada Ortu, guru dan teman-teman…hahh…aaaah….hauuss….

"_Makanya_-!"

Hmm….Kok suaranya mirip suaranya Marina Inoue…

"eeh, tapi ini bagus lhoo…"Kata Cornell, sambil main bisik-bisik sama Sally soal taktiknya.

Apakah itu?

_Bisikbisikbisikbisik…._

_Jadii….Taktiknya adalah…_

"YESS! BAGUS! BAGUSS!" Sally tiba-tiba teriak sambil tos-tosan ama si Cornell ampe tangannya panas.

IYA, TAKTIKNYA ITU YESS! BAGUS! BAGUSS!

"DI KUDA BISIK!"

Lalu, seluruh anggota regu cewek pun main kuda bisik, dan hasilnya…

"SETUJU! GANBARIMASU!"

Apakah taktik cewek-cewek? Kita tunggu saja!

"_Sally..san…_"

Aduh, siapa sih? Serem nih gue!

"_INI KAORI! GOBLOK LU!"_

Hah? Dari tadi itu si Kaori toh? Ooh…Pantes suaranya kok suaranya Marina Inoue makanya….

* * *

_**Male Headquarter A.K.A 2-F**_

Eh, intip anak cowok yuk—Hm?

Para cowok kok malah mengheningkan cipta?

Sunyi senyap, kecuali suara si Bebe ngedandanin si Ryoji! Itu pun gak diitung.

"Hei…"Sahut Akihiko mencabut kesunyian (-cailaah, jadi Sally-sama mode nih-). "…Serius gak ada yang punya ide? Sumpe lo? Sumpe lo? Sumpe lo sumpe lo sumpe lo—"Saking frustasinya, si Akihiko ngucapin _mantra _sampemulut si Akihiko dibekep Junpei pake peci—eh peci—topi kostumnya.

"Gue punya ide," Ujar Minato, sang leader S.E.E.S yang asma+**berpunggung bolong** langsung berlagak keren. "Gimana kalo…Sini, senpai."

HYAW! Mau nge-yaoi—"berisik lu Sal."

_Jaa dii…._

_Bisikbisikbisikbisik…_

"AH! I GET IT NOW!" Seru Akihiko, beranjak dari sofanya.

Iya, jadi idenya itu "AH! I GET IT NOW!"

"Pasangin Kuda Bisik! Cepet!" Perintah Akihiko.

Jadi, anak-anak cowo' mainin kuda bisik dulu sampe akhirnya, kesimpulannya:

"SEDAAP! OKE! DOOZOO!"

Lalu, mereka pun langsung celebration pake lagu Piala Dunia 2010…Gimana dapetnya? Jangan tanya saya!

Lalu…

"—tunggu. Arisato, kamu 'kan katanya…"

Mendengar pernyataan Akihiko yang menyadarkan para cowok itu membuatnya kesal setengah mati…Kok bahasanya baku lagi sih. SALLY-SAMAAA!

"Oh, ya, Minato, ganti sana bajunya. Bebeee! Ada orderan, nih!" Teriak Keisuke, sampe mau ditampol ama Minato. Dia 'kan rencananya pengen pilih dan pake baju sendiri!

"Oh, yaa! Tunggu, eike ambilin dulu bajunya ya saayy…"Oh my got si Bebe ini banci beneran ya?

Maka, dipakeinlah Minato pake kuping kelinci, topi gede, ama Monocle DAN buntut kelinci, lalu dikasih pocket watch-nya si Shinjiro LALU celananya dipelorotin (HII BEBE LIAR!) dan diganti rok berenda-renda plus dikasih payung. Oh, mirip Nana Kitade…

Oh, pocket watch itu yang ngasih Akihiko soalnya…

"_Eh, Shinji!"_

"_Ape?" _

"_Pinjem jam lu dong!"_

"_HAH buat apaan? Ini mahal tauk! Nih hasil santapan—maap, hasil kerja sambilan gue selama sebulan!"_

"_Gak bakal dirusak juga sih…"_

"…_ga'."Dan Shinjiro pun melengos pergi…Dan Akihiko gak mau. Dia langsung ninju si Shinjiro dengan….BUKU MASAK! Oh tidaak, aibnya udah kebukaaa….Dan lobang idungnya udah ketutup! Satu lagi korban asma berjatuhan…_

"_HMMPH! HHMMMH!"Shinjiro pun megap-megap sebentar gara-gara sesek napas."I-ini 'kan!"_

"_Yap, sayang."IH NAJIS!...Akihiko…Abnormal…"Ini adalah buku masak limited edition, ato collector's edition yang lu sangat ingin koleksi! Lengkap dengan tips masak yang baik, seru dan professional dari Chef-chef ternama kelas dunia!"_

"_TUKER AMA JAM GUAH!"Seru Shinjiro, langsung napsu kayak cowok nonton video porno…. _

"…Jangan dirusak, ya." Ujar Akihiko. Lalu, dia pun balik seneng-seneng ama cowok-cowok lain…dan melupakan Minato dan Ryoji…Sialan banget gak tuh? Jadi ibu kok gak becus!

"Bah, asem." Gerutu Minato.

"Haah, coba kalo aku juga bisa ikut.."Gumam Ryoji sambil manyun. Masa' dia ditinggalin ama si banci salon dari Perancis ini…

"Hmm, apa, say?" Tanya Bebe dengan logat banci+Prancisnya itu.

"Nggak…Terusin ajah." Jawab Ryoji, keringet dingin.

Nah, sekarang sudah jam 06.45, dan waktu terus berjalan! Apakah yang akan terjadi di antara duel seru ini? Kita lihat saja nanti! Saya makan siang dulu, terus solat, terus mandi, terus makan sore, terus buka FB, terus solat, terus donlot musik, terus solat, terus tidur dulu! Matta ashita, minna!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

**Chapter 1: Kuroshitsuji (Yana Toboso-Square-Enix), Phantom of Inferno (Nitro+), Crystal Knights' Adventure (CKA Authors: Sharfina Gassani, Shafa Salsabila, Nur Afifa Prasanti, Nabila Rahmasaputri), Frankenstein (saya gak tau creatornya-maaf, pokoknya saya gak punya), D'masiv (ya D'masiv), Spiderman (MARVEL COMICS)**

**Sherlock Holmes (Arthur Conan Doyle), Sadako (pokoknya ada yang punya di Jepang), Kuchisake Onna (poko'e ada yang punya di Jepang), Final Fantasy XII (Square-Enix), Catwoman (Marvel ato D.C. comics…gue gak tau poko'e ora punya, Oh! (Girls' Generation A.K.A So-Nyeo-Shi-Dae) TV Tropes (ya TV Tropes)**

**Credit to CornellDeacon karena mau menjadi protagonis Haroiin Paatii  
**

**Everything's not mine.

* * *

**

**Info, about the Author: **

**Sally Michaelisse: **

Yang nulis "Haroiin Paatii"!. Orangnya sangat urakan, lebay, kalo ngomong gak pake disaring dan suka menggondoki dirinya sendiri. Dia gak bisa nulis baku dan bisanya nulis pake campuran bahasa Jawa dan Sunda yang ngaco dan dibumbuin bahasa Jepang yang sama kaconya. Jadi beware, kalo anda menemukan sisipan gak perlu di cerita _Bestowed Punishment _chapter 2, marain dia.

**Sally-sama A.K.A Sally Klinton**:

Penulis Bestowed Punishment, yang sudah mendapat julukan "berbahasa keren".

Persona lainnya Sally; dia sangat pemalu, feminin, agak berlebihan, dan bermartabat tinggi. Dia tidak bisa menulis dengan bahasa gaul dan jika ia menulis memakai sekumpulan kata mutiara, misalnya dari Shakespeare, pantun ato puisi; semuanya asli Indonesia ato Inggris. Di ceritanya Bestowed Punishment, dimana para cast-nya boleh curhat atas peran masing-masing, dia selalu disalahkan karena semua idenya tidak berdasarkan logika.

Author ini sudah terkontaminasi oleh _When They Cry series _dan_ TV Tropes _yang katanya, bisa bikin orang gila.


End file.
